


Seven Days

by TurtlesAreWeird



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: H2ODelirious - Freeform, IAMWILDCAT - Freeform, M/M, Mini Ladd - Freeform, vanoss - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtlesAreWeird/pseuds/TurtlesAreWeird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuck. This was supposed to be fucking happy and shit and look what I did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Days

On the first day they began to take notice. It was just after a long recording session, and everyone was pretty much beat. Most of them had already left the Skype call, so it was only Delirious, Moo, and Mini left. Delirious was somehow still extremely energetic, even though he’d said earlier that he hadn’t gotten any sleep and their session was a whole six hours. The three of them sat in almost silence, the only sound was Delirious humming happily to himself.  
Mini was the first to question him.  
“Delirious, why’re you so happy? Not that you shouldn’t be, but you’ve been up for like 24 hours. Aren’t you a little tired?”

“Nope. Not really.” Replied Delirious, “I’ve got to go now guys. Bye.”

It didn’t escape their notice that he hadn’t answered the first question.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next suspicious thing that they noticed was two days later, on the third day. Delirious, Mini, Brock, Evan and Tyler were all playing GMod. There was nothing super out of the ordinary, but it was very obvious that Delirious was in a good mood. They were glad though, he’d gone through a bit of a rough patch about ten months ago and hadn't really seemed the same since.  
“Delirious, why the fuck are you so upbeat today? It’s creeping me out man.” Said Tyler, who seemed to have missed the memo to just leave it alone.  
“No reason.” Delirious said, then gleefully laughed as he blew Tyler’s character up.

He never told them what happened those ten months ago.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Nogla finally decided to confront his friend when, after the fourth day of never angry, never upset, always giggling Delirious, Nogla had caught the man quietly singing Elvis Presley's “I can’t help falling in love with you” to himself before the others had joined the Skype call.  
“Delirious, not to intrude, but have ya’ gone and gotten yourself a girlfriend? Is that why you’ve been so happy and love struck lately?”

Delirious chuckled and merely said, “Damn Nogla, how do you come up with this stuff? I-”  
But before he could continue, Marcel joined the chat and Delirious promptly shut the fuck up.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the fifth day there was silence.  
Delirious wasn’t answering texts or calls. He hadn’t been on Twitter and he hadn’t posted a video.  
They didn’t worry, because Delirious had a habit of just disappearing sometimes, and he didn’t post every day anyways.

Nothing to worry about.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

On the sixth day there was silence.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the seventh day, Delirious logged on and entered the Skype call, weakly laughing off any questions about where he’d been. They began playing Sandbox.

Delirious was quiet, too quiet. None of his normally loud, rambunctious laughter and when he spoke his voice was reserved, as if if he talked too loudly something would’ve broken.  
MiniLadd was the first to notice.

As soon as he asked if anything was wrong, everyone went silent, everyone either worried or confused or both.

Delirious said nothing for several moments and everyone was waiting in anticipation until the silence was broken by a sob.

The sob was followed by a single, shaky, deep breath before Delirious was full-out crying.

It was only Delirious, Mini, Evan, and Marcel in the Skype chat. None of them knew what to say. Delirious was always happy, always laughing, and none of them knew what to do in this situation.

Delirious finally spoke, his voice choked in between sobs, “I-I’m sorry I-It’s just ah, um, just I don’t fucking know I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” his voice trailed off in a small whimper and his crying returned, this time it was obvious that his breathing was picking up pace, barely getting any air in between his sobs.

Evan spoke up, “Do… would you like us to call Luke? I’m sure he can make it over there, would that be okay?” 

Delirious responded with a weak, shaky voice, nothing like his usual peppy self with,  
“yes please.”

Mini tried to keep Delirious calm while Evan called Luke, informing him of what was going on. When he was told, the only thing he said was “shit.” before hanging up.

By the time Luke finally arrived at Delirious’ house, he was beginning to hyperventilate despite his friends’ best efforts. Everyone could only listen as they could faintly hear Luke saying soothing words, attempting to calm down his friend.

“Hey, hey Del, it’s okay, yeah? I know it doesn’t seem like it, but I’m here Jon, and it’s gonna be okay.” Luke spoke quickly and clearly. He was kneeling in front of Delirious’ chair, where he was still sitting. 

“Hey, do you want to take these off?” Luke asked, lightly touching Delirious’ headphones. Delirious hesitated, then nodded, eyes no longer wild with panic, but rather blank, and breathing still unsteady, though it sounded as though maybe it was calming. 

“Okay, okay Jonathan,” Luke slowly slipped the headphones off and put them carefully to the side, making sure to keep his movements slow. Delirious finally looked into Luke’s eyes and his breathing finally evened out before tears started welling in his eyes and he slid to the ground, Luke’s arms wrapping around him. He rested his head on Luke’s shoulder and just cried.

“Yeah, just cry, okay Del? It’ll be alright. Are you ready to talk Jon? Can ya’ tell me what happened?” Luke tried getting a response out of Jonathan.

Delirious buried his head deeper into Luke’s shoulder and spoke in a croaky, muffled voice.

“What Del? I can’t understand you man. Can you speak up for me?”  
Delirious took a shaky breath and burst out,

“He was supposed to come home in a week Luke.” And then he burst into another round of heaving sobs, clutching desperately onto his friend's shirt, as if looking for something, anything to anchor him.

Luke’s eyes teared up and when he spoke after a minute, it was easy to tell that he was trying hard not to cry himself.  
“Aiden?”

Delirious made a high pitched pitiful keening noise at the name, enough evidence for Luke to fully understand.

Luke didn’t know what to say, so he opted not to say anything. He simply let Jonathan hold him as he cried. After a bit, Jonathan’s body went slack as he fell asleep with exhaustion. Luke rubbed his eyes free of tears and carried Jonathan to the couch, where he lay, tear tracks staining his face.

Luke made his way over to Delirious’ computer, deciding that he should be the one to explain. He took a deep breath and sniffled one last time before putting on Delirious’ headphones.  
“Hey guys. Um, if you’re still here, you’re probably wondering what that was. You probably heard some of it because his mic’s still on, but um… Jon had, uh, his fiance is… was... um deployed in Afghanistan. Ten months ago I think it was. Military. he was scheduled to come home next week, but I guess um… something went wrong. He hasn’t really talked to me over the past two days. I knew something was wrong, but fuck guys. Aiden… they really loved each other you know?” Luke gave a wet chuckle and a half sob.  
“Anyways… I’ll update you on how Jon’s doing soon, okay. Um, bye I guess.”


End file.
